


The age of innocence

by Winmance



Series: You are my sunshine [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dean is 19, M/M, Murder, Orphans, Sam is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam has tall and long legs, an angelic smile and cute dimples, who could blame a guy for falling for it ?But Sam also have a big brother





	The age of innocence

"Hey" The guy says, taking the seat next to Sam

"Hi"

"You seemed lonely. Mind if I spend some time with you?"

Sam looks at the guy- He must be in his late thirties, some grey hair already appareing on his head. He's not attractive, quite the opposite, but Sam can see the mark of a wedding ring on his finger. He smiles before wrapping his lips around his straw, as delicately as possible. The man licks his lips.

"No, I don't mind. What do you want to do?" He's talking with the most innocent voice he can, but he spreads his legs just a little more than necessary.

"Well, it depends on you. Are you alone or is there someone waiting for you somewhere?" The man moves his hand forward Sam, putting his hair behind his ear. Sam leans into the mouvement, the guy fingers brushing against his face.

"No. No one. My daddy left me" He drops his eyes to the floor, tears wetting his eyes

"What a bad daddy you have here"

Sam nods, his head down. He can see the man dick getting hard through his jeans, and he can't help but smile, knowing he's the one who put it here.

"Maybe you could be my new daddy?" He asks hopefully

The man smiles, his pupils getting bigger and bigger as his desire grows.

"I would like that very much"

Sam throws him his most beautiful smile before getting up, bending on the counter more than necessary. He can feel the man stares on him, his short reveling more skin than it should.

"I have a motel room" Sam says, taking the man hand in his "Is it ok?"

"Of course, sweetheart"

The ride to the motel room is longer than they would want. The man keeps trying to reajust himself, but everytime he looks at Sam, he's getting harder and harder to the point where he's afraid he may come right on his spot. Sam isn't better, his legs spreads on the dashboard, his hands going up and down his thighs. He keeps making soft little noises which only makes the man crazier.

When Sam opens the motel room door, the man hands are on his waist, his hard dick pressing against his ass.

Dean is on the bed, jaws clenches and tight fists. The man stops right away, looking at Sam with wondering eyes.

"Hi, De" Sam says, dropping a kiss on his brother cheek "This is my big brother"

"Who's that Sam?"

"Oh, he's my friend"

"Hey, dude I don't-" The man starts to say, but he stops as soon as he sees how dark Dean eyes are. "I should go"

“Do you know how old he is?” Dean asks, walking forward the man with his knife in hand

"I-No, I don't" The man back hits the door, but Sam took care of locking it. He's looking at Sam, trying to ask for help, but Sam is busy pouring water in his glass.

"Do you care?"

“Please, I- I didn’t know, please” He cries, big tears running down his face as Dean takes him by the hair, putting him on his knees. And maybe Dean supposed to feel bad, to have mercy. But all he feels his joy and excitement. “He asked for it. I swear, I didn’t know!”

“15. He’s 15, and you were gonna fuck him. Put these dirty hands on my little brother. What did you planned ? You wanted him to suck you ? To fuck him in your car? Were you gonna use a condom? Tell me.”

“No, please, no” The man drops his head “I have a wife and a child. I can’t die, they need me, please”

“Oh, you were gonna make him beg for you?” Dean lets the knife caressing the man throat, right on his pulse. He can feel it that way, beating so strong.

“Come on Dean, it’s boring” Sam sights, walking forward Dean with his long and tall legs that seems to never end. He throws his arms around his brother’s neck, his too short and tight shirt reveling his soft skin. “Can we get over it? I’m super horny right now” He whispers in his ear, biting his lobe.

The man looks disgusted, they always do, but it only makes it better.

“Wanna kill him?”

Sam smiles widely, his beautiful eyes shining with happiness. The man begs again, screams for forgiveness but Sam only gets more impatient.

It’s crazy, the things Dean would do for his brother. But watching as Sam slices the man throat, blood splashing on his face, on his hands, everywhere, with the same smile as when Dean kisses him, he has no doubts that Sam would do even more crazy things for him.

“Can we fuck now?” Sam asks, his pink little tongue washing the blood away.


End file.
